


Magic Medicine

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Young Avengers: Children's Crusade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy’s trying everything to get through to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly post- _Children’s Crusade_. (Takes place before the epilogue.) Title from the Incubus song.

The first week after they come home, Billy curls up on his bed and doesn’t move beyond the necessary for three whole days. He pleads sickness to his parents and they leave him be. Teddy asks the Kaplans if he can spend the week with them. They agree, because they’re awesome and supportive, and Teddy feels bad for dodging questions about where he lives now.

“You know you’re always welcome here, Ted,” Jeff says, clapping him on the back. “If you ever want to live closer to school or something, you’re free to stay here.”

“We’d be more than happy to take you in,” Rebecca adds with a smile.

Teddy grins back. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

He sets himself up in the guest room, mostly for the sake of appearance. The first night, he spoons Billy, one arm stretched out under the pillow and one arm tight around his boyfriend’s waist. He does the same the second night, nosing the nape of Billy’s neck and teasing about how he needs to shower.

Billy has barely acknowledged him for two days; Teddy spends the third night in the guest room.

***

The second week, Teddy learns that giving Billy space isn’t working any more than keeping close had.

“Yougottatakehimout,” Tommy says, before he’s even skidded to a halt. The pigeons that had gathered ‘round scatter in a flurry of wings.

Teddy glances up at Billy’s twin. “Racing through Central Park?” he asks, dubiously.

“Racing _quietly_ through Central Park,” Tommy specifies. Before Teddy can ask what that even means, the speedster goes on, “And you gotta do something with him. He’s such a downer.”

“Tommy.” Teddy rubs at his face. “He’s been through a lot. We’ve all been through a lot. He’s just got some stuff to work through.” He quirks an eyebrow. “Don’t you?”

Tommy scuffs his shoe against the pavement and stares at the ground. “I get it. We all deal in different ways, I get it. But Billy is … will you talk to him? Take him out on a, a date or something?” Tommy waves a hand. “Whatever it is you two do to, yanno, reconnect or whatever.”

Teddy looks down at his hands. “I’ll meet him at his school tomorrow.”

***

His calls go to voicemail. His texts receive one-word replies. Billy’s username has been Away on chat applications, and forget e-mail. All Teddy has left is face-to-face interaction, unless he wants to take the sneaky route around Billy’s parents. He doesn’t; it’s probably taking all Billy has just to act relatively normal around the rest of his family.

Teddy intercepts Billy at the gates of his school. If the witch is surprised, he doesn’t show it. He looks awful, his eyes red-rimmed and accentuated with thick dark circles.

“Can I walk you home?” Teddy asks. He shoves his large hands into his khakis’s pockets and tries not to stare at his sneakers like he’s asking Billy out for the first time. 

Billy doesn’t answer at first. His gaze softens a little, and he reaches out to roll the fabric of Teddy’s shirt between his fingers. It was a deliberate wardrobe choice. The green _Legend of Zelda_ henley was a gift from Billy.

“Sure,” he says finally, withdrawing his hand.

Billy falls into step with him. Teddy drapes an arm around his shoulders out of habit, steering them not toward the Kaplans’s, but to Bishop Publishing. When Billy realizes where they’re headed, he doesn’t say a word.

Not that he’s been saying much lately, Teddy laments.

***

“Tommy?” Teddy calls, his voice echoing through the quiet building. No answer; Billy’s twin is probably steering clear, letting Teddy handle this.

Their headquarters is achingly empty these days. Not long ago it was a base of operations, a second home, a place for _them._ Teddy misses it, misses the team, misses—

“I miss you,” he says, staring at Billy from where he’s standing in the middle of the living room.

Billy looks up from where he’s hunched over on the couch. He looks wretched. “Ted—”

“I wanted to take you out.” Teddy’s on the couch in a flash, sinking into the cushions next to Billy and reaching for him, trying to express through touch what he can’t through words. “Like, to dinner — and maybe a walk in the park or something stupidly romantic like that. I know it’s not really _us_ , but I feel like I’m losing you.” Billy starts at that, eyes going wide, but Teddy keeps going before he can say anything. “I tried being there for you. I tried giving you space. I tried staying away but letting you know I was around. But you’re still … in this place.” He cups Billy’s face, looking deep into his tired eyes. “Tell me what to do. I’ll do it, I want to do it, but I don’t know what it is. Please.”

Billy pulls away, but he takes Teddy’s hands in his own. “T, you know it’s not you, right? It’s not.” He lowers his head, defeated. “You were there. You saw what I … all of that was my fault.”

“It wasn’t,” Teddy insists. “There’s a lot of blame going around for that day, and everyone’s got their share. You think Cassie and the Vision would want to see you moping around like this, letting it eat you up?” His voice drops to a whisper. “You think I want to?”

Billy flinches. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.” Teddy pulls Billy flush against him, tucking his boyfriend’s head under his chin. “Don’t be. I just don’t know how to help you and it’s killing me.” And it really is killing him. Watching Billy list down that dark hallway has twisted a knife into Teddy’s gut. He’s never felt so helpless, never wanted so badly for Billy to whip up a spell that could ease it all. An array of reality warping powers at his disposal, and there is nothing Billy can do to magic his pain away.

“Time,” Billy manages, huddling into Teddy’s shirt. “I just need some time.”

It’s more than he’s offered up until now. Teddy swallows over a lump in his throat, grateful for the glimpse of proactivity. “Okay,” he says, dropping a kiss on Billy’s forehead. “Okay,” he echoes, breathing onto Billy’s lips.

Teddy kisses him deeply. It feels like coming home; they haven’t touched in two weeks. Billy’s soft and pliant in his arms, unprotesting when Teddy pushes him into the back of sofa. Teddy’s pulse is quickening, his breathing’s heavy, and he’s got one hand sliding up Billy’s thigh before he registers Billy’s lack of enthusiasm.

“Sorry,” Billy says, realizing he’s been found out.

Teddy groans, dropping his head onto Billy’s shoulders. “No, no, _I’m_ sorry. Fuck, I’m stupid. I didn’t think.”

“It’s fine.” Billy threads his hands through Teddy’s hair. “It’s fine, it’s okay.” His grip tightens, pulling at Teddy’s scalp. “I’ll get better. I promise I’ll get better.”

He doesn’t; he gets worse.

The knife twists deeper.

~End.


End file.
